The present invention relates to emergency systems and pertains particularly to methods and systems for the recovery of disabled aircraft and the like.
Many aircraft, both civilian and military are lost each year because of the inability to safely land due to a disability or the like. Most civilian aircraft are lost due to crashes on land. Many military aircraft are lost at sea during takeoff or landing from a carrier. These crashes are costly in both lives and in equipment. An F-16 fighter plane, for example, costs on the order of about thirty-five million dollars. Civilian airliners cost a similar figure.
The military aircraft that are lost at sea typically fall to the ocean floor and are sometimes later recovered by divers and the like at great expense.